Once Bitten, Twice Dead
by kelseyberg333
Summary: "Sent them to an early grave is more like it. Out on their own with lanterns to surround them with shadows. The shadows work for him now you know." Don remained seated as he spoke. "They work for Mikey, they provide for him. Unlike us, we failed Leo, multiple times. They won't; they give him power. This blackout is his doing, he's made his choice and it isn't us."
1. Chapter 1

It was late, or perhaps early for those that wake for the night: 2:00am. The night was dark and dripping with suspicion, as if the midnight hour was begging for murder. Spiders that wove webs swiftly in preparation for the cursed nights celebration now dare not move a leg. The screaming human children that had littered the streets in costumes both scary and cute now snuggle down into their beds hoping that their blankets will protect them from whatever creature lurks under their beds. The city was silent, no one dare disturb the peaceful dread that had fallen over it once the blackout came. The seemingly moonless night had even the bravest of citizens recalling every horror movie that they had ever had the misfortune of viewing.

Below the thick layer of leaves rustling over pavement, underneath the concrete cold as a corpse, and through the foul smelling odor of the sewers slept three brothers. Three brothers that were four only a few hours ago; a father that had one more son earlier that day. They slept relatively peacefully, unaware that the fourth child had not returned home. He had begged and begged to stay out longer and walk among the humans-only another hour, he swore it. With a smile and no ability to know what events this night still held, his eldest brother told him to be home by midnight. With a cheerful 'woop' the brothers went their separate ways.

While two brothers lay cozy in their beds one lay on the couch, passed out from the fun filled night. Restless dreams coated in blood played in his head as he tossed around, fighting what wasn't there. His youngest brother dancing around a grand bonfire on the outskirts of the city, where the city meets the wilderness, a bottle of thick red liquid that he kept bringing to his lips gripped loosely in his hand. Things hidden underneath cloaks herding him closer to the fire, some dancing with him as a dark substance oozes from his neck dripping down his hulking form.

Another swig of the bottle has him on his knees, eyes cast to the ground. The cloaked figures continue their eiry ritualistic dance and move in closer. The moon appears from behind a grey cloud, illuminating the satanic scene within his head. The bonfire spits higher into the air, he can feel the heat meet his flesh, feel the drunken fear radiating from his baby brother as two cloaked creatures larger than the others grip his arms and lift him to his shaky legs. With his eyes shut as if stuck in a blink he lifted his head to the moon. His eyes opened in one slow movement bring his older brothers heart to a stop.

Not the gentle baby blue eyes that eased away their worries and fears. Not even the dull blue eyes of a tormented soul that had been dealt a bad hand in life. No, the blue was nonexistent. In their place glowing red eyes beamed into the trees as though they could see through the pitch black of the night. Half fearful, half crazy, they looked directly through the eldest brother.

"Leo…" the younger brother breathed painfully. "I'm sorry".

The large cloaked figures lifted the red eyed brother off his feet. He did not struggle, he did not beg, he accepted. His head lolled to look at the fire burning strong in front of him, then gazed back into the trees. The cloaked figures swung his body towards the fire, ultimately releasing their grip and allowing the missing brother to fall into the flames. Ashes fanned out in all directions, as the cloaked beings began to chant: "feed feed feed feed"

On and on they chanted until with a great blow from the wind the fire was extinguished taking the moon with it. Screams of anguish filled the air while the smell of death took over the city. The sound of heavy objects hitting the ground could be heard between the painful cries. With a gust of cold air the sounds stopped leaving the night with no senses except the hot breathe breathing into it.

The moon returned to the sky shining light onto the massacre below. Blood splattered everywhere, all the cloaked creatures lay dead where they had once stood, the ground scorched from the fire that consumed his brother.

"Help me Leo" was the last thing spoken before pain engulfed his soul.

"Aghh!" The eldest brother shouted as he shot off the couch in an adrenalin filled rush. He looked about the area he was in, he was home. The room was uncharacteristically dark for the living area, even though they lived the sewers they were pretty good about keeping it well lit. The shadows that couldn't be real laughed at his distress, after all the shadows know everything.

He gulped nervously as he sat back down, partially frozen in fear. It was just a dream was what he told himself, running a sweaty palms along his upper arm. Just a nightmare brought on from the excitement of halloween mixed with the worry that comes when one of his brothers are alone. Still the dark uneased him more than he cared to admit and though he wanted to rush to his youngest brother's room to make sure he is okay, he couldn't move. The shadows that were taunting his nightmare and feeding his fears kept him glued to the couch as the dream plagued his mind.

Then static broke him away from his nightmare reruns. Loud static with distorted voices hidden within. "City wide...blackout...bonfire...outskirts...kids...massacred...no survivors...animal attack or…" was all that could be made out between the obnoxious static. "Help me Leo"

His heart skipped a beat, "No" he said to the darkness. "It was a dream" tears brimmed his eyes threatening to fall as the fear continued to eat at him.

'Then go check' a little voice in his head spoke.

As if his legs had a mind of their own he rose to his feet and began the trek to his brothers room. Through the darkness of the lair that he could only walk from memory, he heard his name being called,hear his brother's plea for help. One foot after the other, around the arcade machine, up the small stone steps, second door on the left-neverland is what they liked to call it. With one hand on the door knob, he began to twist the piece of metal in his palm. Pushing the door inward desperate to see it was all a dream…

A light green hand on top of his pulled the door shut before he could see inside, "He isn't in there." The slightly nasally voice of the second youngest announced.

"Donnie?" the oldest questioned "Where is he?"

There was an uncomfortable pause, "We're not sure Leo. Raph is looking in the tunnels, but the blackout is making it difficult. It's really weird Leo, it's past 9am and still pitch black outside. The city has issued a state of emergency and…"

But Leo Wasn't listening, still shaken from the dream, "Did you try calling him?"

"Leo I just said that no electronics besides simple battery powered things are not working, aren't you listening? Are you okay?" Donnie put a hand on Leo's back, giving him a slight nudge. "Let's go to the kitchen, I Left the lantern there."

"Donnie the radio. Did you hear it? About the massacre on the edge of the city?" Maybe he sounded insane, but he had to ask.

Donnie froze, stiff as a board, sucking in a sharp breathe, "Did you dream that too?"

Leo shook his head vigorously, "No I woke up on the couch and heard the radio, voices hidden in the static."

"Yes, but the massacre you dreamed it too. We all did, even Master Splinter." Donnie stated quickly as they entered the kitchen.

The hand fell from Leo's back. He could hear Don stumbling around for a short while, knocking things over before the room was alight from a lantern held in Don's hand. The purple banded brother set the light source down on the table and took a seat.

"Does Splinter know what the dreams mean? Does he know if Mikey is alright?" Leo questioned relentlessly.

Donnie hung his head, "Leo we're all worried about Mikey. We know nothing more than you do, so please calm down. Raph is enough to deal with right now."

Leo looked around the kitchen. It appears normal besides the lack of light, but it feels off. He began picking at the splintering table"You said Raph went to search the tunnels, why did you stay?" he asked with growing suspicion.

"Well someone had to be here to fill you in when you woke up." Don grinned sheepishly. "Splinter went topside to have a look at the massacre spot." His grin fell away as his eyes darkened. "Besides who would protect you from the shadows?"

Leo froze. The shadows he never mentioned out loud. Was it possible Donnie had the same fear when he awoke earlier. He seemed calm in the darkness of the hallway, his hand cold as ice. Why did he stop him from looking into Mikey's room? To save him the trouble of wasting a minute of his time? Not likely.

"What shadows? There are no shadows in the dark." Leo pushed backing away from the table.

A twisted grin spread across Donnie's features, "We aren't in the dark Leo." He grasped the lantern and gave it a light shake.

Dread took over Leo's body as the feeling of being trapped shook him to his core. "You sent them away." he spoke.

"Sent them to an early grave is more like it. Out on their own with lanterns to surround them with shadows. The shadows work for him now you know." Don remained seated as he spoke. "They work for Mikey, they provide for him. Unlike us, we failed Leo, multiple times. They won't; they give him power. This blackout is his doing, he's made his choice and it isn't us." Donnie suddenly broke off into manic laughter as shadows crept out from behind him, wrapping around him like tentacles. "He's gonna get you to fearless, real soon! We'll all be dead!" He continued to crackle as his strength abandoned him.

The light began to flicker as panic set in,until the lantern on the table ultimately burnt out and Leo was left surrounded by darkness and his brothers crazy laughter. Suddenly the sound of bone snapping cut off the laughter and a thud echoed through the kitchen.

Hot breath breathed down Leo's spine, "Leo, I'm sorry." Mikey cried.

Then nothing but white hot pain and a soft greeting of death.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the lingering feeling of life leaving his body, Leo awoke rather peacefully on the couch in their well lit home. A slight rush of fear running a shiver down his spine as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat up cautiously. With his ocean blue eyes he scanned the area looking for any signs that his dreams were real. The screen of the TV in front of him was black allowing him to see his tired reflection within. For a moment he studied himself unsure if this is all real, it doesn't feel real. He felt dazed, numb to his senses.

'Why is it so quiet? It's never this quiet' He pondered continuing to pick apart the TV's reflection. The door to Donnie's lab is shut tight, nothing unusual there. The flickering light of candles danced on the paper thin doors of the dojo indicating sensei is probably meditating. All seemed at peace.

Leo stood intent on finding out where his family was located. Last night was halloween, they were out late maybe they're still in bed. Splinter usually lets them off from training the morning after such a fun holiday. But still…

He felt the cold floor under each step as he thoughtlessly walked around the flashing arcade game and up a small flight of stone steps. The hall that held their bedrooms pitch black towards the back; the light must have burnt out. On the immediate right was Donnie's room, across on the left side was Leo's own room. Next to Leo's was Mikey's- whose door was covered in posters- and across from his, back on the right, was Raph's.

He headed towards Raph's busted door first, just the thought of his other two brothers made him cringe. He knocked gently, fully aware the Raph's door could easily fall off its hinges from years of abuse. Leo waited in the dark for a moment, before knocking again a little louder. Still no answer.

'Raph is a heavy sleeper. Course he won't wake up from knocking.' Leo smiled knowingly and moved away from the door. 'Donnie usually sleeps in the lab so trying his door is senseless' he told himself, slowly feeling more confident in his brothers whereabouts.

"Mikey is wildcard, he could be snoozing away in his room or out skating. No use checking on him." Leo spoke to himself, but walked towards his youngest brothers door anyway. His sweaty palms felt numb as he raised his fist to knock shaking his head vigorously. His raised hand flew to the doorknob, if Mikey is in there opening the door will not wake him. The brass door knob squealed obnoxiously as it unhinged the door.

Leo paused before pushing the door open, he heard nothing coming from within the room. Usually Mikey talks in his sleep, be it about pizza or last night's monster marathon, the only time his room is silent is when he is not in it. Nonetheless Leo silently swung the door open.

The scent of old pizza filtered through his nostrils before he placed a foot inside. The room was barren of any light, funny seeing as Mikey always had a small night light lit.

"Mikey, you awake?" Leo called into the darkness. He gulped when there was no answer, 'maybe he is out skating?'

Cautiously Leo glanced around the room allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. With a deep breath he stepped into the abyss mindful to not step on any toys that littered the floor. The door creaked shut behind him, such a usual occurrence had him ready to bolt.

'Oh come on! I've been in here a thousand times, that door always does that!' he scolded himself, yet walked softer as to make no sound. The darkness seemed to be closing in on him as he neared the bed; it was watching him, laughing at his pointless fears.

"Leo." a soft voice spoke.

"Mikey?" Leo asked despite his better judgement. He could feel Mikey's presence nearby, but it was not right. Something evil hovered around his traditionally innocent aura, whether it was coming from him or a nearby creature remained unknown.

"Run." the chilling voice spoke again, "Keep out of the dark or he'll get you."

Legs frozen with fright he stood there debating his next move. The blankets rustled and the bed creaked as something stirred on top of it.

"Halloween's over Mikey, stop messing around." Leo took a step back towards the door.

A curt laugh came from the bed, "I'm not Mikey."

The thing shot out of bed with lightning speed, rushing Leo before he could react. He let out a garbled scream as an ice cold hand wrapped tightly around his neck. Red eyes flashed into his view as a menacing hiss filled the darkness. A swift kick to the things leg did nothing but bruise Leo's foot.

"Where's Mikey?What'd you do to him?" Leo choked out desperately.

"He's dead." The gruff voice chuckled. The grip loosened slightly on to be replaced with the grazing of two sharp teeth. "Just like you're about to be."

"No!" Leo panicked. "Dad, help!" the teeth sunk into throat painfully.

The light patter of footsteps came running down the hall, "Leonardo?" his father called out.

Leo could not answer though for the tight grip returned to his throat, "He can't stop me. None of you ca…" He cut himself off seemingly listening to something that Leo couldn't hear, "Damn it. I'll be back for you and your family."

With a rush of wind Leo was on his knees gasping for breath, the monster vanishing completely. The door swung open flooding the room with light from the hallway.

"Leonardo! What happened? Are you alright?" Master Splinter kneeled beside him.

Leo rubbed at his throat, intent on stopping the blood he knew would be dripping down it. 'What happened?' Leo thought bitterly, "I would love to know that too" He spoke aloud. "Something was in here. It bit me...it sounded like Mikey."

Mikey. Was Mikey really dead or was that Mikey? Tears brimmed Leo's eyes, he did not know what to believe.

Splinter put a comforting paw on Leo's shell, "My son...Michelangelo never came home last night. Your brothers are out searching for him. Come let us move to somewhere with proper lighting."

"What do you mean Mikey never came home? He's missing?" Leo panicked.

Splinter bowed his head, "I'm sure your brother is alright. Your brothers and I believe that he probably got caught in the storm last night and took shelter; he's most likely still asleep somewhere."

"Do you sense him? I know you were meditating in the dojo earlier; did you look for him? That thing that was in here said that Mikey is dead!"

"...I was never in the dojo today; I have been sweeping the tunnels in hopes Michelangelo would find his way to the sewers. What exactly happened this morning my son?'

Confusion crashed into Leo like a freight train. Who had been in their home? Where did it come from? Is their youngest really gone? Unspoken questions piled up between father and son, but there were no answers to be given.

"I…" Leo began to answer.

"You're freezing Mikey, you probably hypothermic." A nerdy voice echoed into the lair.

"Touch me one more time Don and you'll lose your hand. I said I'm fine."

Mikey! Leo met his father's eyes, both rising from the ground eager to see the supposedly dead teenager.

Before he could take a step towards the door, Splinter grabbed hold of Leo's wrist, "Let us keep what has happened between us for the moment."

More confusion. Knitting up his brow Leo asked, "Why sensei?"

"I feel that something is not right with Michelangelo, such hostility in his voice." Splinter shook his head "He may not be the same person as he was yesterday."

"You think he's a threat?" surprise lingered in Leo's voice.

No answer fell from his master's lips, it did not need to be spoken. It was written in his face, the way his ears were flattened and his eyes glistened with dread. His furry hand fell from Leo's wrist, but Leo no longer wanted to move.

The urge to see his baby brother in one piece had been replaced by the fear for what his brother may have become. Even with his father right behind him he could not stave off the grim apprehension that perhaps it was Mikey that had tried to kill him just moments ago.


End file.
